Still Crazy After All These Years
by CoffeeandTristan
Summary: I know, not really a PG-13 yet, but it will be in future chapters. rory and tristan are together. just your basic trory kinda fluffy definitely an AU
1. Default Chapter

Title:  
Author: Christina  
Spoilers: Totally and completely AU (alternate universe). Paris, Rory,  
Madeline, and Louise are best friends. Tristan and Rory are a couple. Chris  
and Lorelei got married. Lane does not exist. (Sorry guys!()  
Pairing: R/T, J/P, L/C, others???  
Rated: PG-13 in beginning, but will quickly become R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. That damn evil genius Amy  
Sherman-Palladino owns everything. 'Cept Chad Michael Murray. I've got him  
up in my room right now and if anyone ever wants him to return to his life  
as a major celebrity, you better start doing some serious convincing so  
that Amy Sherman Palladino lets our beloved hottie, Tristan Janlen DuGrey  
come back  
Untitled  
Chapter One  
Tristan couldn't help smiling as he walked toward his girlfriend. A slim  
brunette, she was beautiful in every sense of the word. He could see her  
talking animatedly with Madeline and Louise. He quickly motioned to them to  
keep quiet so that he could surprise her as he quickly snaked his strong  
arms around her waist.  
"Hey babe. Missed me?" he whispered in her ear in a husky voice that sent  
delicious shivers up and down her spine. She reached up to give him a kiss  
and smiled.  
"I was in agony," she laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"You'd better believe it!" he chuckled.  
"So," he began cautiously.  
"What do you want DuGrey?"  
"You." He stated matter-of-factly, and she playfully punched him.  
"What? What did I say? I was dead serious!"  
"Whose party do you want me to go with you to?"  
"This new kid. His name's Chad Michael Murray. Kind of weird to be going by  
two first names, but whatever. At first I was like, 'whoa DuGrey! Get a  
hold of yourself man. You never hang out with new kids let alone go to  
their house parties.' But this kid is pretty fricking cool. So can we go  
Rory? Can we? Huh? Please!!" he asked. Of course they were going to go.  
Parties were loads of fun. She and Tristan usually ended up swapping heated  
kisses in a corner somewhere or inventing some stupid game to liven up the  
parties that they found to be dull. She decided she'd tease him a little  
before letting him know that though.  
"Hmmm.I don't know Tris." She said as she tried to keep a straight face  
while looking into the deep blue eyes he was now attempting to look  
innocent. "See, I mean, me and my mom had some plans for tonight big huge,  
gigantic plans. So I'll have to get back to you okay?" She smiled  
devilishly at him and at the same time reminded herself to tell her mother  
about the amazing fake plans they were going to have that night. Tristan  
and Rory pulled up to a small house in Star's Hollow at around 4:00 that  
afternoon. They were late because Rory had insisted that they stop for  
coffee. When he refused, she reminded him that he was breaking Gilmore Girl  
Rule #37, and even threatened to not kiss him until he got her a coffee  
fix. (A promise he knew she'd never be able to keep, but he was beginning  
to run low on caffeine too, so he stopped.) Then they whizzed quickly by  
Tristan's house to pick something up, even when Rory reminded him that he  
had a room in both of the houses that her parents owned, and that he had  
clothes and everything else he would need to spend the night, but he  
protested that they needed to stop by, so they did. Rory figured that since  
her dad was away on business, her mom would be in Star's Hollow. Lorelei  
hated the stuffiness, and the cold impersonal vibe she got whenever she was  
in that mansion of a house. So whenever Chris was away, she quickly  
retreated to her house in a small town full of quirky people. (Which  
happens to be second only to air, and sometimes not even that in the  
Gilmore-Hayden household.  
"Rory!" Tristan whined as he felt her pull away from a passionate kiss that  
they had been sharing only moments ago.  
"Tris!" She mimicked his tone and smiled. "Mom's watching."  
"So?" he questioned. "That never stopped you before."  
"Yeah, well before, there wasn't an extremely angry Taylor Doose walking  
towards us very quickly."  
"Good point." He agreed.  
"Young man!" A very purple in the face Taylor yelled at a thoroughly amused  
Tristan. "What have I told you about that car?"  
"To never drive it in Star's Hollow because the paint is so shiny and  
silvery that it could severely injure or even blind the town homing  
pigeons," Tristan recited mechanically.  
"Good boy!" They quickly locked up the car and scared Kirk by popping out  
of the bushes in Babbette's yard where he was staring longingly at  
Tristan's silver BMW convertible. They both clutched their sides with  
laughter as they walked into the house.  
"Mom!" Rory called. "Mom!" There was no answer.  
"Lucy I'm home!" She tried unsuccessfully.  
"Let me try Mary," Tristan offered. "Lorelei I brought you a giant cup of  
coffee!" Tristan called. As predicted, Lorelei came bounding down the  
stairs looking expectantly at Tristan, waiting for him to produce the java  
that he had promised her.  
"That was cruel Bible Boy! Just plain evil!" She exclaimed as she saw Rory  
stifle a giggle, and Tristan unsuccessfully try to hold back a chuckle.  
"Well," he reasoned. "You wouldn't answer when Mary called you, so I  
figured this would work." Rory agreed letting out spurts of giggles again.  
"Yes, Oh Evil One, I agree, that did work, but it was still really, really  
mean. It's like rule #143 in the Gilmore Girls Rulebook: 'Never lie about  
having or not having coffee to a Gilmore Girl.' It's almost as important as  
#37."  
"Which is?" He drilled.  
"Oh, come on Tris, you know this!" Rory laughed. "#37 is: 'Never deny a  
Gilmore Girl her coffee, or said Gilmore Girl will choose punishment for  
the denier of coffee'."  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. I think that was the first rule that I broke."  
"Remember how I punished you?"  
"Boy, do I ever! You wouldn't kiss me for three days! I was beginning to go  
into 'Rory Withdrawal'."  
"Nope." Lorelei broke in.  
"No what Mom?"  
"No, that wasn't the first rule you guys broke."  
"Which one did we break first Lorelei?"  
"That would be Gilmore Girls Rule #59: 'Never go out with or kiss your arch-  
enemy, no matter how much you like said enemy, or how hot said enemy is."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But we weren't archenemies. We just didn't like each-oh,  
wait I take that back. I didn't like him very much. He followed me around  
like a stalker." Rory saw Tristan fake a pained expression, and place a  
hand on his heart.  
"A very hot stalker," she added with a grin.  
"Much better. And I'll have you know I was stalking a very hot girl." He  
smirked and Rory blushed from head to toe. Suddenly she remembered that she  
had to tell her mom about their stupendously amazing plans.  
"Come on Mom, let's go make some coffee." She said as she pulled her  
mother toward the kitchen door.  
"Why can't Tristan make it?" Lorelei wanted to know.  
"Because I want to make it and I want you to help me." Rory insisted.  
"All right. Whatever you say Rory." Lorelei answered, defeated.  
"Okay, now why are we in the kitchen. Because I know that if you really  
just wanted coffee, you would get Tristan to make it for you. So what's  
up?" she demanded once they were out of Tristan's hearing range.  
"Well, you see, there is this party that some new kid's having, and Tristan  
really wants to go. I really want to go too, but I decided that I would  
tease him a little first. So when he asked me if we could go, I kind of  
told him that we had amazingly stupendous fake plans, except that I didn't  
say that they were fake. So if he starts asking about the party put up a  
fight for me. Not a very big fight but put one up. Because I want to see  
him beg for me to go." Rory explained to an amused Lorelei.  
"I like this plan mini-me. I have taught you well, young grasshopper."  
Lorelei commented as they walked back to where Tristan was sitting.  
"So where's the coffee?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Larry is asleep. We've decided that we need to go to Luke's anyway. Come  
on Bible Boy. Break out the car keys."  
"You know that Taylor's gonna kill me if he sees us in that car, right?"  
Tristan informed the two babbling brunettes.  
"Of course we do. That's what makes it so fun to drive it around Star's  
Hollow. Besides, what is a town like this going to do with some stupid  
homing pigeons? I mean, honestly. Homing pigeons are for sending messages  
during wars. What is Taylor Doose gonna do with them?" Lorelei replied.  
"Okay Lorelei. I see your point. But they use carrier pigeons during wars  
to send messages."  
"So what is the purpose of those STUPID homing pigeons!" Lorelei begged to  
know.  
"I really don't know Mom. But I wouldn't let Taylor hear you call his  
homing pigeons stupid. Apparently he thinks there was a reason for wasting  
all of that money that could go to buy more useful things on some dumb  
birds."  
"Do those useful things happen to have anything to do with coffee and or  
coffee makers?" Tristan grinned.  
"Maybe," Rory answered sheepishly. "But you have to admit that coffee is  
much more useful than homing pigeons." She gave one last attempt at arguing  
with him.  
"Consider it admitted sweetie," he agreed kissing her lightly on the nose.  
"So how are we getting to Luke's?"  
"My car. I thought we agreed that it was way fun to drive around in a  
silver and watch Tristan get yelled at by a large man who turns purple  
easily." Tristan deadpanned.  
"We do, but Tristan doesn't. So we were gonna be nice and walk or take our  
car, but Tristan seems to want to take Tristan's car, and Rory was only  
doing what Rory thought Tristan wanted her to do."  
"Can Rory please stop talking to Tristan in the third person?" Tristan  
asked, no begged his girlfriend.  
"Alright babe. Come on Mom. We've had our fun. Let's go get some coffee.  
I'm going into withdrawal." Rory moaned.  
"Huh, I thought you only did that when you weren't with me."  
"No, you go into 'Rory Withdrawal' when you aren't within 2 feet of me, and  
I go into coffee withdrawal if I go longer than an hour without a cup."  
"Oh, quite an easy mistake to make though, don't you think?"  
"I'll let you think that, yeah, sure." Rory told him as they walked into  
Luke's. Strangely enough though, nobody was there.  
"Jess?" No answer.  
"Flannel Man?" No answer.  
"Gellar?" Tristan called quite loudly, smirking.  
"Huh, what?" Paris Gellar's head came popping up from beneath the counter.  
"What are you doing here DuGrey?"  
"I could ask you the same thing you know. But I'll be nice and answer you.  
My girlfriend lives here."  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
"Ooh, that hurts Gellar. Yes I have a girlfriend. Her name is Rory Gilmore.  
I do believe you guys are in quite close competition with each other for  
valedictorian. We've been going out for almost 3 months. How could you not  
know that we were together?"  
"I have selective hearing."  
"Yeah, but do you have selective eyesight?"  
"No, I just choose to not be one of your groupies. I have much better taste  
than you. I got over you a long time ago."  
"Much better like.Jess?" Rory giggled pulling him up from behind the  
counter where he had been sitting next to Paris, a dazed smile on his face.  
"Uh, um, we were just." Paris trailed off.  
A/N: I know you all know what Paris and Jess were doing. Snogging!! If you  
are like me, and NOT from England, snogging is slang for kissing. (I just  
read: 'Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging' and I think that next to  
spiffy, ginormous, and splendorific, snogging is a pretty darn spiffy word)  
but anyway, I felt like ending it there and not with somebody beating up  
Tristan, or trying to rape Rory like a whole lot of the Trory stories out  
there. (Not that I don't love them, 'cuz I do, I absolutely love reading  
stuff like that, but un my personal opinion, I'm not very good at writing  
that stuff, and I felt like being different.) 


	2. ummmwe always knew you weren't weird but...

Title: Author: Christina Spoilers: Totally and completely AU (alternate universe). Paris, Rory, Madeline, and Louise are best friends. Tristan and Rory are a couple. Chris and Lorelei got married. Lane does not exist. (Sorry guys!() Pairing: R/T, J/P, L/C, others??? Rated: PG-13 in beginning, but will quickly become R Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. That damn evil genius Amy Sherman-Palladino owns everything. 'Cept Chad Michael Murray. I've got him up in my room right now and if anyone ever wants him to return to his life as a major celebrity, you better start doing some serious convincing so that Amy Sherman Palladino lets our beloved hottie, Tristan Janlen DuGrey come back  
  
Untitled Chapter Two  
  
***Recap*** "Gellar?" Tristan called quite loudly, smirking.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Paris Gellar's head came popping up from beneath the counter.  
  
"What are you doing here DuGrey?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing you know. But I'll be nice and answer you. My girlfriend lives here."  
  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ooh, that hurts Gellar. Yes I have a girlfriend. Her name is Rory Gilmore. I do believe you guys are in quite close competition with each other for valedictorian. We've been going out for almost 3 months. How could you not know that we were together?"  
  
"I have selective hearing."  
  
"Yeah, but do you have selective eyesight?"  
  
"No, I just choose to not be one of your groupies. I have much better taste than you. I got over you a long time ago."  
  
"Much better like.Jess?"  
  
Rory giggled pulling him up from behind the counter where he had been sitting next to Paris, a dazed smile on his face.  
  
"Uh, um, we were just." Paris trailed off.  
  
***End Recap***  
  
"Don't try to hide it Gellar. You were making out with Jess. At least now we know you are normal."  
  
Rory elbowed him and he quickly corrected himself.  
  
"I mean we always knew you were normal, but most people don't so we were just checking and umm. your turn Rory."  
  
Tristan grinned at her waiting to see what she'd do with the mess he'd handed her.  
  
"What my babbling Bible Boy boyfriend means to say, is that he is happy for you guys because now Jess can't steal me, and I am happy because now Paris won't take Triscut away from me. So basically we are really happy and we are also going to leave now and leave you alone. Bye flannel boy junior and flannel girl!" she called running out the door and dragging Tristan with her.  
  
"Know what Rory?" he asked her as they climbed into the BMW.  
  
"No actually Tristan, I have never met him before. Is he nice? Can you introduce me sometime?"  
  
"You are absolutely adorable when you are cheesy and cliché."  
  
He laughed kissing her tenderly with unbridled passion. As they pulled away she giggled.  
  
"Well, if this is what I get for being cheesy and using clichés then I will remember to be that way more often."  
  
"No, Rory! Anything but that!" Tristan put on a look of mock horror. "We could always go to the party instead!" he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You know I would need to get a new outfit."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And you would need one too."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And that I knew about that party 2 weeks before you did and I was planning on going anyway."  
  
She smirked, throwing him a curve ball.  
  
"Yu-Wait, so you made me do all that begging for nothing? You were gonna go anyway?"  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, you looked absolutely adorable when you were begging me. Wanna go shopping now?"  
  
"Sure baby. But what exactly are we supposed to wear to this party?"  
  
"Well, I am expecting a pool and a hot tub, so bring your trunks, and he said it was gonna be casual, so I'll just get a new pair of jeans and a top. Oh, and I need a suit to go with it too. I want you to match me babe, so you are gonna need some more clothes too."  
  
"How predictable! You know baby doll, I figured that you would want some new clothes anyway, so I went ahead and bought you some, and I know how picky you are about your clothing matching, so I went ahead and picked out clothes for me, and suits for both of us."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"No, I've never met him. Is he nice? I'd really like to meet him someday you know. Could you introduce us Rory?"  
  
Tristan laughed heartily and Rory let out another spurt of her bubbly giggles.  
  
"I was gonna say that you are the best boyfriend ever, but I'm not so sure now." She looked at him and laughed again. "I'm kidding Tris, you are the best boyfriend ever."  
  
"Better than bagboy and Jess?"  
  
"Dean was an asshole and going out with Jess was like going out with my brother. Which makes you better than both of them put together!! Now," Rory changed the subject, because as Tristan knew only too well, she didn't like to dwell on Dean or Jess for long periods of time. "What did you buy me?" she begged to know.  
  
"I'll tell you," he answered slyly. "On ONE condition."  
  
"Anything baby."  
  
"Anything huh Mary?"  
  
"Mind out of the gutter Bible Boy!" she shouted, and laughed, making several people including Taylor, and Babbette turn and look at them oddly.  
  
Suddenly, Tristan felt a hard pinch on his right buttock, and then one on his left. (A/N: The word buttock is so gol danged interesting don'tcha think?) He turned around and was about to say something snide to Rory, when he noticed that she had been walking in front of him the entire time. He turned around just in time to see Miss Patty retreating towards her dance studio.  
  
"Patty! I'm NOT single anymore!" he called after her.  
  
"Call me when you are again Hot Stuff!!" she shouted back.  
  
"Will do, Patty!" he laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" Rory asked with a completely straight face, although Tristan could see that she was joking.  
  
"I don't know Rory, I mean, you are pretty damn hard to compete with, but Miss Patty is really hot too."  
  
He grinned at her, and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"You know Tris, I may just have to find someone who is hotter than you when they take their shirt off."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well that no one on the face of the earth could look as good as Tristan with their shirt off.  
  
"Well we'll see who's leaving who at the party when we've both been hit by the pretty stick that your mom insists on stealing whenever she has a date with your dad, or when she wants to go get coffee, and sometimes when she needs a nap.." Tristan trailed off. "You know Ror, it seems to me that your mom borrows that thing a whole lot. Are you sure that it isn't hers?"  
  
"Yes Bible Boy, I am sure. Positive really"  
  
"Well how do you know?"  
  
"Because it says 'Rory's Pretty Stick' in big letters on one side."  
  
"Well, what if she got called Rory when she was little?"  
  
"She didn't. My grandma thought it was a horrid name, that's why my mom decided to call me that. Besides, she got called Lore when she was younger."  
  
About half an hour later they stepped out of their rooms ready to go to Chad's party. Tristan emerged wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a navy blue background and white flowers with a white wife-beater underneath showing his stomach off, and a pair of khaki pants, which were sagging slightly at his waist. Rory smiled at his ability to make something so casual look so hot. But then, the same thing happened to Tristan when he looked at Rory. She was wearing the same kind of Hawaiian blue shirt that he had on, only it was a girls version, and she had a pleated khaki skirt, and a while spaghetti strap shirt on. Her hair had been left down and she had curled the ends to make it look not quite so straight. She smiled up at Tristan as she put her sandals on.  
  
"Tris?" she questioned. Is there something I should know about spring break?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because, everything you've gotten us seems to follow this Hawaiian pattern. Even our suits!" she laughed.  
  
"Stop complaining Rory, I just think you look cute in Hawaiian stuff. And I don't look bad either." He added with a smile blowing on his fingernails, and then rubbing them on his chest.  
  
"No, you don't look bad, you look AWFUL!" she giggled and ran down the stairs as he chased her.  
  
"Take it back Mare," he warned as he closed in on her.  
  
"Nope!" she giggled as their mouths crept closer together.  
  
"I'm warning you," he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"What will you do if I don't take it back?" she whispered smiling at him.  
  
"I may just have to kiss you," he whispered back.  
  
"I may just take you up on that offer Mister DuGrey."  
  
"Okay," he smirked and pressed her up against the wall. His mouth captured hers in his and for a second or two she didn't respond, he was making her weak in the knees. But she regained her composure and quickly did to him what he did to her. She wound her hands around his neck and then he moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands up and down his back. One of his hands caressed her cheek and the other rested on the small of her back. Just then Emily Gilmore burst through the front door.  
  
"Lorelei!" No answer.  
  
"Lorelei!" there was still no sound.  
  
"Lorelei Victoria Gilmore if you don't answer me right now I'll-oh, hello Rory, Tristan." Emily looked away as Rory and Tristan hurriedly got out of the suggestive pose that they had been sporting.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. How have you and Mr. Gilmore been?" Tristan asked doing his best to try and avert her attention from the awkward situation at hand.  
  
"Tristan Janlen DuGrey, first off never ever bull-shit a Gilmore. You and I both know what you were doing in there with Rory. Don't think I haven't walked in on or heard you two before. Besides, I went through all of this with your mother. I still do sometimes. Secondly Mr. DuGrey, I told you not to call us Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. Yes, you can call us that at social gatherings, you are expected to because it is proper etiquette. Otherwise we are so much more comfortable when you call us Emily and Richard. Understood Tristan?"  
  
Yes Mrs.-I mean Emily. Now if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't a pleasure to have you here, because it always is, but uh-damn, Rory's babbling is starting to rub off on me." He smiled and waited for an answer.  
  
"Well there's this new family in town, the Murray's, you may know them, they have a son who just started attending Chilton. Anyway, they are having a party at the Country Club and I wanted to know if your mother wanted to go. It seems as if she isn't here though."  
  
Rory, knowing that her mother was indeed here; she was just hiding from Emily because she didn't want to deal with her, quickly covered up for Lorelei. "Um. Grandma? Mom kinda had a date planned with dad tonight. You know, on account of his being home early and all."  
  
"I didn't know Christopher was home Rory."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He is. He came home earlier this afternoon. His conference in Thailand ended early. He wanted to take mom out, and he was gonna take us too but we have a party to go to tonight. The Murray's son, actually. What was his name Tristan? Chad, right?"  
  
"Um yeah. Chad Michael Murray. That was it. Although personally I don't see how he goes through life using 2 first names. I mean, you think Chad would be enough, but no, he has to go and add Michael to it. And then to top it all off his last name is Murray, which is practically a first name too, cause I know a few guys named Murray."  
  
"Sweetie, you are babbling again."  
  
Rory giggled at the bemused look on her grandmother's face as Tristan had been going on and on and on and on about how Chad shouldn't have 2 first names.  
  
"A trait that I inherited from you Miss Gilmore, along with your love for coffee, and off-the-wall kookiness."  
  
"Aw, don't embarrass me Tris." She slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
Noting that she was interrupting a very special little moment between her granddaughter and the youngest DuGrey, she cleared her throat.  
  
"I'll be leaving now Rory. Tell Lorelei that she was sorely missed at that party tonight and tell Christopher that I am very glad he's back. Goodbye Mr. DuGrey, and remember what we talked about. Oh, and say hello to your grandfather for Richard and I."  
  
"Of course Emily. Goodbye then."  
  
"Bye Grandma!" Rory called at Emily's retreating figure.  
  
As soon as Emily was out of earshot Lorelei came bounding down the stairs. She must have been watching out the window.  
  
"I love you I love you I love you! You are a lifesaver mini-me! Now, what was it again that you got me out of?" Lorelei wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just.a party with new Hartford people at it. Being thrown in their honor actually. Which reminds me, we'd better get going. We're going to a party being thrown by their son and we'll be late, and Little Miss Prissy Trissy won't be able to make his desired entrance."  
  
"Tristan, what did she say? Translate for me please, you are getting really good at it."  
  
"She said that we are going to a party and if we don't leave then I won't get noticed by everyone there."  
  
"Ooh! A party! Really? Take me with you please please pretty pretty please!" Lorelei got down on her hands and knees and practically begged both of them.  
  
"No can do Lorelei. See, as much as we would like to take you, hypothetically, according to Rory's huge lie, you are out on a dinner date with Chris, and what would happen if Chad told his parents about a certain hot brunette named Lorelei Gilmore? Well then of course the news would quickly make its way to Emily, who would then know that her granddaughter lied to get her daughter out of a Country Club gathering. Sorry to burst your little bubble Lore."  
  
"You ruin all of my fun Bible Boy!" Lorelei whined at him.  
  
"We'll take you next time mom. Gotta go, bye!" Rory called as Tristan dragged her out the door.  
  
A/N: I know, no cliffhanger, but this chap is like 2500 words long! Oh, I decide I needed a little more action, so I'm gonna make Chad out to be a really bad dude. Please note, that I in no way am borrowing the guy at all. Just his name, cause I am bad at making up names. So this in no way reflects the personality, mind, or body of Chad Michael Murray at all. I just needed a name, and his came to mind. Don't worry, I just got my yearbook, so I am gonna use names from there from now on, but I'll mix up the first and last manes, so it won't look so suspicious. Love you dudes lots and lots, oh, 10 more reviews (at least) or I won't post the next chapter. If I get really desperate, I'll just make the chapters really really short till I get the desires amount of reviews to satisfy my review craving Love, Peace, and Mounds of Chicken Grease, Christina 


End file.
